This Is War
by 09sarahbean
Summary: War is upon the Wizarding world. The Ministry is overthrown and the Muggleborns are in danger. Liza Jones steps up to take care of the mission Dumbledore left her-as soon as she figures out what exactly he wanted her to do. Sequel to Here We Are, and final story in the Liza Jones series. (Rating subject to change.)
1. Chapter 1 The Rescue Mission

_**A/N: Story number seven! This is the final story in this series. If you haven't read any of the other ones, I strongly suggest you do so, as I'm writing this assuming that you're already read the other parts. The first story is called Welcome to the World, in case you're interested.**_

 _ **I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this story. This one is going to be a bit different than the other ones, and you'll see what I mean as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

 **Chapter 1 – The Rescue Mission**

Elizabeth Jones woke with a start. She was breathing hard, tangled in the sheets of her bed. Panicking, she struggled to sit up. The images that she had just seen were quickly fading away, but Liza could remember the gist of the dream. She had seen her friends dying either at the hands of or on the orders of Lord Voldemort.

"Liza?" a voice asked, sounding concerned. " _Lumos_." A light appeared at the end of a wand. Liza looked to the source and saw her friend Sally-Anne Perks kneeling on the cot that had been placed in Liza's bedroom. Sally-Anne held her lit wand aloft, looking at Liza with worried eyes.

"Nightmare," Liza explained simply, still trying to calm her heart rate.

"You've been having a lot of those," Sally-Anne said. "Ever since we left Hogwarts." There was a heavy pause as Liza avoided looking at her friend. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sally-Anne asked.

"You know I can't," Liza said. "It has to do with—"

"Harry," Sally-Anne finished for her. "I know." Liza listened as Sally-Anne returned to her cot before sinking back against her pillows.

Every time she woke up from one of her nightmares, it made her desperately miss her life at Hogwarts with all of her friends. She had been the only American invited to attend Hogwarts when she was eleven years old. It had been the best six years of her life.

While there, she had made friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter. The four of them proved to be quite the troublemaking team. They did everything together, and even through the bad times they were still best friends.

In Liza's third year, she found out that her real parents had been James and Lily Potter, which made Liza Harry's twin sister. She had to keep this information a secret at first, but at the end of their fifth year, Harry—and the rest of the world—was told the truth.

Also, at the end of their fourth year, Lord Voldemort had returned to full power. Harry had defeated him as a baby, reducing him to almost dead. He had tried many times to return to his body, and when he finally succeeded, he tried to murder Harry once again. Harry managed to get away and alert the Wizarding world about Voldemort.

However, the Ministry of Magic chose to not believe Harry's testimony. For a full year, they refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return. Only after he broke into the Ministry and was seen by the minister's own eyes did the Ministry finally apologize to Harry.

Things were finally looking up with the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix working together to defeat Voldemort. Then, at the end of Liza's sixth year, tragedy struck; Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order, was murdered by Severus Snape. They had thought that Snape had been on the Order's side, but he had betrayed them all.

With Dumbledore eliminated, Voldemort and his followers began to infiltrate the Ministry. The Order was forced to secretly break their ties with the Ministry. The houses of those belonging to the Order had been given the highest protection possible for the imminent Ministry takeover.

"I have to go and see if John's okay," Liza said to Sally-Anne.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sally-Anne said. "We would know if the house had been broken into—"

"I just need to see him," Liza insisted, swinging her legs out of bed. Ignoring Sally-Anne's protests, Liza left the room and quietly went down the stairs.

Liza had been adopted by Dan and Sue Jones when she was a year old. For ten years, she lived in America with them. After it had been revealed that Liza was Harry Potter's twin, Dan and Sue relocated to Britain to help out with the Order. Liza still wasn't used to their new house; she wasn't even used to living with her parents anymore.

At the end of her sixth year, Liza had brought Sally-Anne and her boyfriend John McDevlyn home with her. Liza had met John in their first year. John had been sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts, so when Liza and John had begun their friendship, it sparked a bit of controversy. Gryffindor (the house Liza belonged to) and Slytherin didn't usually get along.

They had started dating in the middle of their fourth year, after the Yule Ball. They had been together ever since, with the exception of a few months between their fifth and sixth years, when Liza was trying to protect John from his family. John's father was a Death Eater, and Liza was certain that he wouldn't approve of his son dating the twin of Harry Potter.

Liza had reached the new bedroom that had been conjured into appearance when she had surprised her parents with Sally-Anne and John. Needless to say, Dan and Sue didn't want Liza and John sharing a room just yet. They agreed to let Sally-Anne and John stay with them only if John would be willing to sleep in a room on the first floor. Dan had conjured the extra room off the sitting room, and Liza and John had agreed to not sneak into one another's room.

Liza pushed the bedroom door open and saw John sleeping peacefully on the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief; she would never tell anyone, but sometimes her nightmares included John changing his mind and joining the Death Eaters instead.

Lingering in the doorway, Liza couldn't decide if she should wake John up or leave and let him sleep. It seemed a bit creepy to just watch him sleep, but at the same time, she didn't want to worry him. After looking at him for a few more seconds, she decided to let him sleep. She shut the door quietly behind her and returned to her own bed, determined to forget about her nightmares.

 **~LJ:TW~**

"I just want to help!" Liza whined, looking around at the adults in the kitchen of the Burrow. "He's _my_ brother!"

It was the end of July, and the Order meeting was in full swing. The topic of the night was the mission to remove Harry safely from his aunt's and uncle's house. An elaborate plan had been made, since Harry had been under the protection of old magic while living at his relatives' home. The protection would break when Harry turned seventeen or when he could no longer call that house his home. Instead of giving Voldemort a chance to attack Harry once he turned seventeen, the Order had decided to pull Harry from his house a few days early.

"You're not of age, sweetie," Sue said sadly. "You've still got the Trace on you. You won't be able to help without the magic being detected."

"I'll be surrounded by the Order, they won't be able to tell that it was me who performed magic," Liza said impatiently.

"You're not old enough, Jones," Mad-Eye Moody growled, glaring at her with both his good eye and his magical one. "Sit down." Liza glowered at the former Auror for a moment before throwing herself back into her chair.

"Right, back to the plan," Moody said. "Each decoy will have a protector, so we'll be leaving the house in pairs. Each pair will have a safe house that they will fly to, and then there will be Portkeys for everyone to take back here."

"You know Harry's going to protest against us using Polyjuice Potion to become him, don't you?" Hermione asked. She was going to be one of the decoys, since she had been seventeen for a while.

"He'll just have to get over it," Moody said dismissively. "So, protectors. Mundungus, you'll be with me." He glared at the short man glowering in the corner. "Fred will be with Arthur. George with Remus. Miss Granger, you'll be with Kingsley. Fleur and Bill will be together. And Ron will go with Tonks. Hagrid, you'll be with the real Harry." The group of protectors and decoys nodded. "Any questions?"

"Are you sure I can't help?" Liza piped up from her chair.

"You can help by being here and greeting us when we get back," Moody said shortly. Liza stuck her tongue out at the back of his head, and he shouted, "I SAW THAT!"

"Damn magical eye," Liza muttered darkly.

"Right then," Moody barked. "As long as we all stick to the plan, we should be able to pull this off without a hitch. We need to leave in two minutes." He turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Molly, you'll be all right waiting here for everyone to get back?"

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Then we'll be off," Moody said.

Liza huffed, slumping in her seat as almost everyone around her rose from their chairs. Hermione and Ron came over to her, looking at her apologetically.

"We know you want to help," Hermione said. "But this really is for the best. We don't want to get the Ministry involved if we can help it."

"I know," Liza mumbled. "I just hate sitting on the sidelines!"

"We'll all be back before you know it," Ron said encouragingly.

"Yeah, well," Liza said, shrugging. Then she stood up and hugged both of her friends tightly. "Be safe."

"We'll be fine," Ron said, grinning. Hermione also smiled, and the two of them left the Burrow for the garden where the Order was gathering to leave. Liza felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" John asked, standing close to her. Liza nodded, feeling calmer already now that he was near her.

"I just don't want any of them to get hurt," Liza said, watching as the Order members in the garden move to the edge of the Weasley's property. There had been so many protective enchantments cast over the house that they couldn't Disapparate until they left the garden.

"They'll be all right," John said, gently turning Liza to face him. He took her face in both of his hands and smiled at her. Liza smiled back, and John lowered his mouth onto hers.

"Ew," a voice said as John and Liza pulled apart. John dropped his hands from Liza's face as she glanced over to see Sally-Anne joining them. "Get a room." Liza smirked at her.

"Maybe later," Liza said. John chuckled.

"Probably not," he said. "Your parents have hardly let us have any privacy since we've been home."

"Yeah, well, I probably shouldn't have sprung both of you on them without asking them first," Liza said. The Order outside had Disapparated, leaving the Burrow quiet. Dan and Sue came back into the kitchen.

"We'll be heading back home," they informed Liza. "Do any of you want to come back, too?"

"I think I'll go back with you," Sally-Anne said. "I'll get my own room tonight, after all." She winked at Liza. Since Liza was not seventeen yet, she was going to be spending the night at the Burrow instead of Apparating home that night when everyone got back, leaving Sally-Anne alone in the room they'd been sharing.

"I'll head back as well," John said. "We'll see you tomorrow." Liza nodded, giving him a quick kiss. She still felt a bit awkward showing him affection in front of her parents, but she knew that they knew how serious they were.

Liza gave the rest of them hugs, and listened as they exchanged farewells with Mrs. Weasley. A minute later, Liza was alone in the Burrow's kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley hurried to busy herself, and Liza knew that she was trying to keep her mind off of the mission that most of her family was now on. Ginny and Liza moved into the sitting room.

"Pardon my French, but this is such bullshit," Liza said, sitting down on the couch next to Ginny. "Doing underage magic should be the least of our worries right now." Ginny stayed quiet, and Liza asked, "Don't you wish you could be helping?" Liza had been surprised when Ginny hadn't protested having to stay behind during the meeting. Ginny shrugged.

"Yes, I guess," she said. "Seeing Harry is going to be weird." Liza gave Ginny a sympathetic look. Harry and Ginny had been dating for the last few months of the previous school year, but Harry had split up with her to keep her safe.

Ginny sighed and said, "I just hope everyone gets back safely."

"The Death Eaters don't know that we're moving Harry tonight," Liza said. "That's what the Order keeps saying. There shouldn't be any problems."

There was silence for a while. There was really nothing Liza or Ginny could do besides wait for the others to return. They could hear Mrs. Weasley bustling around in the kitchen, but neither of the girls could bring themselves to see if she needed any help.

It seemed like a long time before Ginny stood up and began to pace the sitting room floor. Liza looked up at her, startled.

"Are you all right?" Liza asked.

"Ron and Tonks should be here any minute," Ginny said, looking at her watch.

"Come on," Liz said, getting to her feet. "We'll go out in the garden to wait for them." She and Ginny went out into the yard, standing near the back door and watching impatiently for any sign of the Order members to return.

About a minute after they had left the house, there was a blue light. Ginny and Liza looked forward eagerly, but all that appeared was an old oil can that fell to the grass.

"Where are Ron and Tonks?" Liza asked anxiously. "Why didn't they take their Portkey?" Ginny, looking pale, didn't answered. They waited for another few minutes, and there was a blue light again. The same thing occurred, this time with an old sneaker.

"That should have been Fred and Dad," Ginny said, putting a hand to her mouth. "I've got to tell Mum—"

Then, suddenly, a third blue light appeared, growing brighter by the second.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted into the house as Liza took a few steps forward. A giant man had appeared, with a young man next to him. The two of them collapsed to the ground, and Liza sprinted forward.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as Harry got to his feet, wincing. She threw herself at him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Merlin, you're all right." She could hear Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hurrying towards them, but she was too relieved that her brother was standing in front of her in one piece.

"You are the real Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Liza finally stepped back. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked. "Isn't anyone else back?" He looked between Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Liza; none of them knew how to answer him.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry explained. "We were surrounded the moment we took off—they knew it was tonight—I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us—"

" _Voldemort_?" Liza repeated.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him. Liza could see the pained expression on Harry's face, however.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" Hagrid asked. "Fer medicinal purposes?"

Mrs. Weasley turned immediately and went back into the house. Harry looked at Liza and Ginny helplessly, the questions written all over his face.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first," Liza said, pointing towards the oil can. "That was supposed to be their Portkey, but they missed it."

"And that one should have been Dad's and Fred's," Ginny continued, gesturing to the sneaker, "they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third, and, if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute."

Mrs. Weasley came back into the yard, carrying a bottle of brandy for Hagrid. She gave it to him, and he immediately drank the entire bottle.

"Look!" Ginny shouted. The blue light had appeared again, and after a few seconds, two bodies had appeared, tumbling to the grass.

"George!" Liza exclaimed, running forward. Harry was right behind her. Lupin was there, as well, struggling to support George. Harry wordlessly grabbed George's feet, and he and Lupin carried George's still form into the house. Ginny and Liza hurried after them, and when Lupin and Harry laid George onto the couch, they could finally see what was causing all the blood dripping down the side of his face.

One of George's ears was gone. Ginny gasped, and Liza couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. George was one of her good friends, and it was hard to see him slumped on the couch with an alarming amount of blood coming from the hole in his head. Mrs. Weasley hurried to her son.

Then, suddenly, Lupin wrenched Harry backward and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Liza asked, alarmed.

"Oi!" Hagrid called from the door he was trying to get through. "Le' go of him! Le' go of Harry!"

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked, ignoring both Liza and Hagrid. "Answer me!"

"A—a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?" Harry said, bewildered. Lupin let go of Harry, looking suddenly drained.

"Wha' was tha' about?" Hagrid asked loudly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," Lupin said. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an imposter."

"So why aren' you checkin' me?" Hagrid asked.

"You're half-giant," Lupin replied. "The Polyjuice Potion is designed for human use only."

"None of the Order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight," Harry said certainly. "Voldemort only caught up with me toward the end, he didn't know which one I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan he'd have known from the start I was the one with Hagrid."

"Voldemort caught up with you?" Lupin asked. "What happened? How did you escape?"

Harry explained everything that had happened between leaving his aunt's and uncle's house and arriving at the Burrow.

"They recognized you?" Lupin asked, frowning. "But how? What had you done?"

"I…" Harry trailed off, concentrating for a moment. "I saw Stan Shunpike… You know, the bloke who was the conductor on the Knight Bus? And I tried to Disarm him instead of—well, he doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He must be Imperiused!"

"Harry, the time for Disarming is past!" Lupin said, almost impatiently. "These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least Stun if you aren't prepared to kill!"

"We were hundreds of feet up!" Harry argued. "Stan's not himself, and if I Stunned him and he'd fallen, he'd have died the same as if I'd used Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus saved me from Voldemort two years ago."

"Yes, Harry, and a great number of Death Eaters witnessed that happening!" Lupin said. "Forgive me, but it was a very unusual move then under imminent threat of death. Repeating it tonight in front of Death Eaters who either witnessed or heard about the first occasion was close to suicidal!"

"So you think I should have killed Stan Shunpike?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Lupin said, "but the Death Eaters—frankly, most people!—would have expected you to attack back! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, Harry, but the Death Eaters seem to think it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"

"I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there," Harry stated. "That's Voldemort's job."

There was distraction then as Hagrid finally was able to pull himself into the kitchen. He sat down on a chair, which immediately broke beneath him. He mumbled his apologies under his breath.

"Will George be okay?" Liza spoke up. Lupin looked over at her.

"I think so," he said, "although there's no chance of replacing his ear, not when it's been cursed off—"

There was a noise outside in the garden, and Lupin lunged towards the back door. He threw it open and went out into the yard, followed by Harry and Liza.

Standing in the middle of the yard and looking windswept but otherwise unharmed, Kingsley and Hermione had just appeared, holding onto a wire hanger. Lupin and Kingsley whipped their wands out, pointing them at each other, while Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked.

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" Lupin replied. Kingsley then turned his wand towards Harry, but Lupin quickly said, "It's him, I've checked!"

"All right, all right!" Kingsley said, putting his wand away. "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"So it seems," Lupin agreed, "but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harrys."

"Small comfort!" Kingsley huffed. "Who else is back?"

"Only Harry, Hagrid, George, and Lupin," Liza said, now hugging Hermione tightly, who gave a little gasp.

"What happened to you?" Lupin asked Kingsley.

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley replied, "and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through but vanished pretty quickly. Remus, he can—"

"Fly," Harry said. "I saw him too, he came after Hagrid and me."

"So that's why he left, to follow you!" Kingsley said. "I couldn't understand why he'd vanished. But what made him change targets?"

"Harry behaved a little too kindly to Stan Shunpike," Lupin said.

"Stan?" Hermione asked. "But I thought he was in Azkaban?" Kingsley laughed without humor.

"Hermione, there's obviously been a mass breakout which the Ministry has hushed up," he said. "Travers's hood fell off when I cursed him, he's supposed to be inside too. But what happened to you, Remus? Where's George?"

"He's lost an ear," Lupin answered.

"Lost an—?" Hermione echoed, looking faint.

"Snape's work," Lupin added.

" _Snape_?" Harry cried. "You didn't say—"

"He lost his hood during the chase," Lupin said. "Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood." Tears appeared in Liza's eyes, but she brushed them away impatiently. _George is all right, he's going to be all right._

There was silence as Liza stood with her arm around Hermione's shoulders. The five of them stared up at the sky, but there was no sign of the others.

"Harry, give us a hand!" Liza glanced over her shoulder to see Hagrid attempting to exit the Burrow again. Harry turned back to the house, grabbed Hagrid's hand, and helped him through the doorway. Then Harry disappeared back into the house, while Hagrid joined them in the yard.

"This wasn' how this night was supposed ter happen," Hagrid said sorrowfully. Liza glanced at Hermione, who had tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

"He'll be okay," Liza murmured to her friend. "He'll be back any minute, you'll see." Hermione sniffed but didn't reply, and Liza knew she was thinking about Ron.

There was a loud crack, disturbing the silence and making Liza jump. Mr. Weasley and Fred appeared just outside of the protective enchantments and were now running into the garden, looking anxious.

"We missed our Portkey," Mr. Weasley panted. "I hope we haven't alarmed anyone, we're fine." He looked around at the others gathered in the yard and asked, "What's happened?"

"It's George," Lupin said. "He's had an ear cursed off—" Without another word, Mr. Weasley and Fred sprinted for the house. Kingsley attempted to block them from entering, brandishing his wand at Mr. Weasley.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!" Mr. Weasley roared. He and Fred disappeared into the house, leaving Kingsley at the back door. Liza almost laughed.

Liza, Hermione, Lupin, and Hagrid went back to their watch of the sky. Kingsley paced back and forth. A few minutes later, Liza saw Harry and Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

"How's George?" she whispered to Ginny.

"He's awake," Ginny replied. "He'll be all right, but he'll always be missing his ear, there's no way to fix that."

It was another few minutes, but then there was a broom flying towards the ground. Liza saw Tonks and Ron sitting astride it, and as soon as they got to the ground, they both stumbled off of it.

"Remus!" Tonks said, launching herself into Lupin's arms. Ron, meanwhile, walked towards Harry, Ginny, Liza, and Hermione.

"You're okay," Ron said quietly, and Hermione jumped towards him. She hugged him hard.

"I thought—I thought—" she stammered.

"'M all right," Ron said, returning the hug. "'M fine."

"Ron was great," Tonks said. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom—"

"You did?" Hermione asked, still in Ron's arms.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said, pulling away from her. "Are we the last back?"

"No," Ginny said, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron—" She turned and went back into the house.

"So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin asked.

"Bellatrix," Tonks replied. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus… Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we'd missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us—" Lupin nodded, although he looked unsatisfied.

"So what happened to you lot?" Tonks asked, looking at the others in the yard. Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley told Tonks about what had happened to them, while Liza stared at the sky.

"I'm going to have to get back to Downing Street, I should have been there an hour ago," Kingsley said eventually. "Let me know when they're back." Lupin nodded. Kingsley waved to all of them before leaving the yard. Then he Disapparated.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exited the house then, hurrying towards Ron. They both hugged him.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said to Lupin and Tonks, "for our sons."

"Don't be silly, Molly," Tonks said.

"How's George?" Lupin asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron questioned, frowning.

"He's lost—" Mr. Weasley began, but Liza stopped him with a shout.

"Thestral!" she exclaimed. The creature landed a few feet away, carrying Bill and Fleur on its back. They slid from its back, and Mrs. Weasley rushed towards her son.

"Bill!" she said. "Thank God, thank God—" Bill accepted the hug from his mother, but he looked over her shoulder, his eyes landing on his father.

"Mad-Eye's dead," he stated.

"No," Liza breathed. Tears sprang to her eyes again. Mad-Eye couldn't be dead.

"We saw it," Bill continued, and Fleur nodded from next to him. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle; Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort—he can fly—went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and—there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail—"

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," Lupin said. Nobody said anything after that. All they could do was exchange shocked looks.

Then, one by one, they all went back into the Burrow. There was nobody left to wait for. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led the way. Liza followed Lupin and Tonks into the living room, where Fred and George were laughing.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked immediately, noticing the looks on all their faces. "What's happened? Who's—?"

"Mad-Eye," Mr. Weasley said. "Dead." Bill strode across the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Then, with a wave of his wand, he filled a bunch of glasses and levitated them to everyone in the room.

"Here," he said. Liza caught her glass and held it up. Bill and the others held their glasses up as well, and Bill said, "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," Liza echoed with the others before bringing the glass to her lips.

"Mad-Eye," Hagrid croaked a second later.

There was a moment of silence as everyone drank as much of their Firewhiskey as they wanted.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" Lupin asked, his glass empty. Liza froze; they had been wondering who had betrayed them. Was it possible that it was Mundungus?

"I know what you're thinking," Bill said, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you're forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential part?"

"To make us think that he didn't do it," Liza said, shrugging.

"Maybe," Bill said. "But I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," Tonks said. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley…"

"Yes, and zat eez all very good, but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Aary tonight, does eet?" Fleur said. "Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

There was a moment of silence before Harry loudly said, "No."

Everyone turned to look at him. Liza frowned, confused by what he meant.

"I mean…if somebody made a mistake and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it," Harry clarified. "It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

"Well said, Harry," Fred spoke up.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," George added, smirking.

"Are you seriously making ear puns right now?" Liza asked exasperatedly, and George winked at her.

"You think I'm a fool?" Harry asked, looking squarely at Lupin.

"No, I think you're like James," Lupin replied, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends." He put his glass down, turning to Bill. "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether—"

"No, I'll do it, I'll come," Bill interrupted.

"Where are you going?" Tonks and Fleur demanded.

"Mad-Eye's body," Lupin said. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it—?" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Wait?" Bill finished for her. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?" Nobody knew what to say about that, so Bill and Lupin stood and said their goodbyes.

"I've got to go, too," Harry said suddenly.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here," Harry said, rubbing at his forehead where his lightning bolt-shaped scar was. Liza looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You're all in danger while I'm here," Harry said. "I don't want—"

"But don't be so silly!" Mrs. Weasley said. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you—"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here—" Harry started.

"But why should he?" Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," Mr. Weasley added. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" Harry snapped.

"We know that," Mr. Weasley said, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," Hagrid said. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get yeh here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" George quipped.

"I know that—" Harry said

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want—" Tonks began.

"I KNOW!" Harry shouted. Liza moved forward swiftly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just stop and think for a minute," she said. "You're not of age yet. As soon as you perform magic, the Ministry is going to be all over you. At least stay here until your birthday. Please?" Harry looked at her, the anger in his eyes slowly calming.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and give her something to eat." Harry didn't answer her; instead, he drank the rest of the Firewhiskey in his glass.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," Hagrid said. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," Harry said. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord." There was a stunned silence.

"But that's impossible, Harry," Hermione said. "You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," Harry said. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made golden flames appear before."

"Often when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of," Mr. Weasley said. "Small children often find, before they're trained—"

"It wasn't like that," Harry said. Liza saw him wincing. He muttered about needing some fresh air and stomped out of the room.

"Hermione, Ron," Liza said immediately. "C'mon." Hermione and Ron stood up and followed Liza from the room. They went out into the yard.

"Where—?" Ron started.

"There he is," Hermione said, pointing to the garden gate. Harry was standing very still. Liza, Hermione, and Ron hurried over to him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when they neared him. Harry turned around to look at them.

"Harry, come back in the house," Liza said. "You aren't still thinking about leaving, are you?"

"Yeah, you've got to state, mate," Ron said.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, looking closely at Harry. "You look awful!"

"Well, I probably look better than Ollivander…" Harry said. He took a breath and told them that he had seen into Voldemort's mind, and that Voldemort had been threatening Ollivander for giving him wrong information.

"But it was supposed to have stopped!" Hermione gasped when Harry had finished. "Your scar—it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again—Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!" Harry didn't answered, and she grabbed his arm. "Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspapers and half the Wizarding world! Don't let him inside your head, too!"

"Come back inside," Liza repeated. "It makes no sense to leave now. C'mon." Harry nodded wordlessly, and the four went back into the house.

 **~LJ:TW~**

 _ **A/N: I'm excited for this story, and hopefully it will be a good conclusion to the series as a whole. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Some of the Plan

_**A/N: Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

 **Chapter 2 – Some of the Plan**

The next morning, Liza woke up on an extra cot in Ginny's room. As Liza sat up, she noticed Hermione stuffing clothing into a bag.

"What's that?" Liza asked, her voice slightly groggy.

"It's a handbag," Hermione replied, showing it to Liza. "I've put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it so that more things can fit in it. I think I've done it right. Anyway, I'm glad you're awake. What clothes do you want to pack for when we leave?"

There was a heavy pause. All summer, Liza had been fighting herself over whether she should go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione or stay. They were her best friends, and half of her wanted nothing more than to go with them. But the other half of her knew there was a mission that Dumbledore had left her that would make her stay behind.

"I've got plenty of room in the bag," Hermione said. "Don't worry if you feel like you're packing too much. I just think it wouldn't hurt to be prepared—"

"I'm not going with you," Liza said, partially surprising herself. Hermione dropped her bag in disbelief, and it made a louder thump than it seemed like it should have.

"You're what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going with you guys," Liza repeated. When Hermione continued to stare at her in disbelief, she continued, "I think Dumbledore left me something to do, as well. He told me that the Muggleborn students would need protecting, and that I would know what to do when the time came. Besides, someone has to stay behind to help out."

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"No," Liza said with a chuckle. "Look, someone needs to hold down the fort while you're away." Hermione still looked confused and worried. "Listen," Liza said. "I've made so many promises to keep Harry safe, but he doesn't need me if he has you and Ron. You two are more than capable of keeping him safe. But you have to promise me now that you're going to stay with him."

"Of course I will," Hermione said.

"I mean it," Liza said, looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay with him. I know he thinks that he can do this on his own, but he needs someone."

"I promise," Hermione said.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Good morning, girls," Mrs. Weasley said, sticking her head into the room. "Oh, good, you're already awake. I have breakfast ready downstairs."

"I'll be down soon, I just need to change out of my pajamas," Liza said.

"That's a good girl," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding distracted. "Come along, Hermione." She left the room, and Hermione looked around at Liza and shrugged. Mrs. Weasley had a good reason to be stressed out; Bill's and Fleur's wedding would be taking place in the garden in five days.

After breakfast, Fred offered to take Liza home by Side-Along Apparition.

"You are all coming for the wedding, right?" Fred asked as they stepped into the Joneses front yard.

"Yes," Liza confirmed, nodding. "I'll probably be over again in a few days, in case your mom needs any more help, you know."

"We'll see you in a few days, then," Fred said with a grin. Then he stepped back out into the road, turned on the spot, and vanished with a crack. Liza turned back and went into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" she called. "I'm home from the Burrow."

"Morning," Sally-Anne replied. She was sitting in the sitting room alone, a copy of _Witch Weekly_ in her hands. "You've missed breakfast, Sue made lovely omelets."

"I'm sure she did," Liza said. "Where is she?"

"She went off to Diagon Alley," Sally-Anne answered. "I think your dad is outside in the back garden." She tossed her magazine aside and said, "They told us about Mad-Eye Moody." Liza's heart sunk.

"I'd nearly forgotten," she murmured. "I don't want it to be true." Sally-Anne looked at her sadly.

"Liza." John was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room.

"No, I was here first, you two have to get a different room," Sally-Anne said, reaching for the television remote. John gestured for Liza to follow him into the kitchen, and Liza made sure to take her time as she walked in front of the television. Sally-Anne picked up her magazine and threw it at Liza, and Liza giggled as she moved out of the way.

"Morning," John said after he and Liza had gone into the kitchen. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Good morning," Liza answered.

"We heard about Mad-Eye this morning," John said.

"Sally-Anne told me that, too," Liza said. "It's hard to believe that he's gone."

"The Order will be all right," John said, pushing some of Liza's hair away from her face. "They've still got fighters. This war is just starting."

"That's what worries me," Liza said, biting her lip. "It's only just getting serious, and we've already lost Professor Dumbledore and Moody. Not to mention that, day by day, Voldemort is taking over the Ministry."

"Everything will be okay, Liza," John said, hugging her tightly. "We'll beat him."

"But how many people will we lose first?" Liza asked.

 **~LJ:TW~**

A few nights later, Liza found herself at the Burrow again for dinner. The Burrow had replaced Grimmauld Place as headquarters for the Order since Dumbledore had died. Since Dumbledore had been the Secret-Keeper at Grimmauld Place, when he died everyone he had disclosed the location to had become Secret-Keeper, including Snape.

"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm," Mr. Weasley explained. "Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" Harry asked.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again, " Mr. Weasley said. "We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."

There was a large group of people crowded around the table in the Burrow's kitchen. There had been a meeting that evening, and Liza had opted to stay for dinner with the Weasleys.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Liza asked Bill.

"Nothing," Bill reported. Although Lupin and Bill had tried to find Moody's body, they hadn't be able to retrieve it. "The _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body. But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, looking at Mr. Weasley, who shook his head. "Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think," Mr. Weasley answered. "Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" Ron asked.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Mr. Weasley said, "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day: I just hope he's working on a plan."

Mrs. Weasley took the next silence to levitate the desserts onto the table.

"We must decide 'ow you will be disguised, 'Arry," Fleur began. "For ze wedding. Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

"Yes, good point," Mrs. Weasley said. She was looking at a very long list of chores that needed to get done before the wedding. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

" _Why_?" Ron cried. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!"

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man—" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" Ron asked. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left—"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Mr. Weasley stepped in swiftly. "And do as you're told." Ron, looking angry, went back to his dessert.

"I can help, some of it's my mess," Harry volunteered.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur muck out the chickens," Mrs. Weasley said, "and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."

After dinner, Liza slipped up the stairs before Mrs. Weasley could acknowledge that she was still at the house. She went up to Ron's room and sat down cross-legged on Harry's bed.

"Aren't you going to clean your room?" Liza asked Ron.

"No," Ron said defiantly. He laid down on his bed.

"So why was your mom so adamant that you, Hermione, and Harry be split up?" Liza asked.

"Noticed that, did you?" Ron said. "Mum knows that we're planning on leaving after the wedding and not returning to school. She seems to think that if she keeps us apart, we can't make any plans to leave."

"There may not be a school to return to," Liza said. "They still haven't sent out our letters."

"They have so many teachers to replace," Hermione said, entering the room with an armful of books.

"Weren't you supposed to be changing sheets somewhere?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but Ginny and I did it yesterday," Hermione said dismissively. "I took my chance to come up here when I could. Anyways, do you really think they might close Hogwarts this year?"

"I'm sure they'll try their hardest to keep it open," Liza said. "But we'll need a headmaster or headmistress, a Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, and apparently a Muggle Studies Teacher. If McGonagall gets the headmistress position, then they're also going to need a Transfiguration professor."

"The one year that Snape finally won't be there and neither will we," Ron complained. Hermione glanced over at Liza. Liza hadn't gotten around to telling Harry or Ron that she wasn't planning on going on their mission with them.

"Too bad Moody couldn't come back and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron commented, not noticing the looks Hermione and Liza were exchanging.

"He never taught us anyway," Hermione shot back. She had sat down in the corner with a large pile of books and was now sorting through them.

"I can't believe they haven't found his body yet," Liza said. "It's a shame that we haven't been able to hold a funeral for him."

"You know, I've been thinking…" Ron said. "What if he's not really dead?"

"I thought he got hit with a Killing Curse?" Liza asked.

"Well, that's what Bill says," Ron said. "But he was in the middle of a battle. Maybe he saw it wrong."

"But he fell—" Hermione began, but she was cut off by the bedroom door opening. Ron shot to his feet.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing—!" he exclaimed before noticing that it was Harry standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's you." Harry crossed the room to his bed and sat down on it next to Liza.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said from her corner.

"And how did you manage to get away?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Ron's mum forgot that she asked Ginny and me to change the sheets yesterday," Hermione replied.

"We were just talking about Mad-Eye," Ron said. "I reckon he might have survived."

"But Bill saw him hit by the Killing Curse," Harry said.

"Yeah, but Bill was under attack too," Ron said. "How can he be sure what he saw?"

"Even if the Killing Curse missed, Mad-Eye still fell about a thousand feet," Hermione said.

"He was a good wizard," Liza said. "Maybe he used something to help slow his fall—"

"Fleur said his wand was blasted out of his hand," Harry pointed out.

"Well, all right, if you want him to be dead," Ron said.

"Of course we don't want him to be dead!" Hermione gasped. "It's dreadful that he's dead! But we're being realistic!"

"The Death Eaters probably tidied up after themselves, that's why no one's found him," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Like Barty Crouch, turned into a bone and buried in Hagrid's front garden. They probably transfigured Moody and stuff him—"

"Don't!" Hermione said before she began to cry.

"Harry!" Liza scolded.

"Oh no," Harry said. "Hermione, I wasn't trying to upset—"

But it was Ron who reached Hermione first, pulling a dirty-looking handkerchief from his pocket as he put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled his wand out and muttered, " _Tergeo_." Then he handed the cloth over to Hermione.

"Oh…thanks, Ron…" Hermione sniffed, taking it from her. "I'm sorry…" She blew her nose into the handkerchief. "It's just so awf-ful, isn't it? R-right after Dumbledore… I j-just n-never imagined Mad-Eye dying, somehow, he seemed so tough!"

"Always the warrior," Liza murmured.

"Yeah, I know," Ron said to Hermione. "But you know what he'd say to us if he was here?"

"'C-constant vigilance,'" Hermione answered.

"That's right," Ron said. "He'd tell us to learn from what happened to him. And what I've learned is not to trust that cowardly little squit, Mundungus." Hermione laughed, and Liza glanced at Harry to see him watching the other two with a curious look on his face.

Then Hermione went back to her stack of books. She picked up one particular book, but it slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. The belt from around it slipped off, and the book sprang to life. _The Monster Book of Monsters_ started to bite at Ron's ankle, and he leapt away with a shout.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione said. Harry pounced on the book and managed to get the belt back around it.

"What are you doing with all those books anyway?" Liza asked.

"Just trying to decide which ones to take with us," Hermione said. "When we're looking for Horcruxes." She gave Liza another meaningful look.

"Oh, of course," Ron said, who had returned to his bed. "I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library."

"Ha ha," Hermione said sarcastically, looking at another book. "I wonder…will we need to translate runes? It's possible… I think we'd better take it, to be safe." She added the book to one of the piles and then picked up her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Listen," Harry began. "I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me."

"Here he goes," Ron muttered.

"As we knew he would," Hermione said. "You know, I think I _will_ take _Hogwarts: A History_. Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with—"

"Listen!" Harry snapped.

"No, Harry, _you_ listen," Hermione said. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago—years, really."

"But—" Harry said.

"Shut up," Ron said.

"—are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry asked anyway.

"Let's see," Hermione said, dropping one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books unceremoniously into her reject pile. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mum's nose.

"I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now down. That's to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about me—or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you.

"Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't—well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see."

Ron got off of his bed once more and moved over to Hermione, putting his arm around her. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I—Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't—"

"Didn't realize that we know perfectly well what might happen if we come with you?" Hermione asked. "Well, we do. Ron, show Harry what you've done."

"Nah, he's just eaten," Ron said.

"Go on," Liza said, intrigued herself. She had no idea what Ron had done. "He needs to know."

"Oh, all right," Ron sighed. "Harry, come here." He stood up and moved to the door of his bedroom. "C'mon," he added, and Harry hesitantly rose from his cot. Liza got up as well and followed the boys out onto the landing.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

" _Desceno_ ," Ron said, pointing his wand towards the ceiling. A door appeared, popping open, and a ladder tumbled down. A foul stench followed it, and Liza felt her nose wrinkling against it.

"That's your ghoul, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it is," Ron replied. He started up the ladder. "Come and have a look at him."

Harry and Liza followed Ron into the attic. It was a very small space. As soon as Liza poked her head into the room, she saw a creature lying on the floor, asleep.

"But it…it looks…" Harry said, "do ghouls normally wear pajamas?"

"No," Ron said. "Nor have they usually got red hair or that number of pustules." Liza and Harry stared at the creature for a few more moments before Ron said, "He's me, see?"

"Not really," Liza said.

"I'll explain it back in my room, the smell's getting to me," Ron said. Liza descended the ladder first, followed by Harry and Ron. They went back into Ron's room, where Hermione was still sorting through her pile of books.

"Once we've left, the ghoul's going to come and live down here in my room," Ron explained. "I think he's really looking forward to it—well, it's hard to tell, because all he can do is moan and drool—but he nods a lot when you mention it. Anyway, he's goin to be me with spattergroit. Good, eh?"

"It's not bad," Liza supplied as Harry stared speechlessly at Ron.

"Right!" Ron said. "Look, when we don't turn up at Hogwarts again, everyone's going to think we must be with you, right? Which means the Death Eaters will go straight for our families to see if they've got information on where you are."

"But hopefully it'll look like I've gone away with Mum and Dad," Hermione said. "A lot of Muggleborns are talking about going into hiding at the moment."

"We can't hide my whole family, it'll look too fishy and they can't leave their jobs," Ron said. "So we're going to put out the story that I'm seriously ill with spattergroit, which is why I can't go back to school. If anyone comes calling to investigate, Mum or Dad can show them the ghoul in my bed, covered in pustules. Spattergroit's really contagious, so they're not going to want to go near him. It won't matter that he can't say anything, either, because apparently you can't once the fungus has spread to your uvula."

"And your mum and dad are in on this plan?" Harry asked.

"Dad is," Ron replied. "He helped Fred and George transform the ghoul. Mum…well, you've seen what she's like. She won't accept we're going till we've gone."

"What about you, Liza?" Harry asked, turning to his sister. "Did you plan anything to keep your parents safe?" Liza froze for a fraction of a second, glancing at Hermione who was looking at her curiously.

"Well, my parents don't have jobs that they have to keep a cover for," Liza began. "They're members of the Order. They thought about getting a Secret Keeper for their home if things get worse. If they really have to, they'll go back to America, at least for a little while. According to the Order, Voldemort's not interested in places abroad; at least, not yet. They may be the adoptive parents of Harry Potter's twin sister, but I don't think that Voldemort will waste time tracking them down if they flee to America."

The four of them quieted for a moment, but they could hear Mrs. Weasley shouting from somewhere below them.

"Ginny's probably left a speck of dust on a poxy napkin ring," Ron said. "I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding."

"Fleur's sister's a bridesmaid, she needs to be here for the rehearsal," Liza said, "and she's too young to come on her own."

"Well, guests aren't goin to help Mum's stress level," Ron commented.

"What we really need to decide," Hermione said, "is where we're going after we leave here. I know you said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow first, Harry, and I understand why, but…well…shouldn't we make the Horcruxes our priority?"

"If we knew where any of the Horcruxes were, I'd agree with you," Harry said.

"Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping a watch on Godric's Hollow?" Hermione pressed. "He might expect you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like?"

Harry opened his mouth, paused, and then shut it again.

"This R.A.B. person," Ron spoke up. "You know, the one who stole the real locket?" Hermione and Liza nodded for him to go on. "He said in his note he was going to destroy it, didn't he?" Harry rummaged through his bag for a moment before pulling the fake Horcrux out.

"' _I have stolen the real Horcruz and intend to destroy it as soon as I can_ ,'" Harry read aloud.

"Well, what if he _did_ finish it off?" Ron asked.

"Or she," Liza muttered.

"Whichever," Ron said, "it'd be one less for us to do!"

"Yes, but we're still going to have to try and trace the real locket, aren't we?" Hermione said. "To find out whether or not it's destroyed."

"And once we get hold of it, how _do_ you destroy a Horcrux?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've been researching that," Hermione said.

"How?" Harry and Liza said at the same time.

"I didn't think there were any books on Horcruxes in the library?" Harry added.

"There weren't," Hermione said, flushing slightly. "Dumbledore removed them all, but he—he didn't destroy them."

"How in the name of Merlin's pants have you managed to get your hands on those Horcrux books?" Ron asked.

"It—it wasn't stealing!" Hermione insisted. "They were still library books, even if Dumbledore had taken them off the shelves. Anyway, if he _really_ didn't want anyone to get at them, I'm sure he would have made it much harder to—"

"Hermione, it's okay," Liza said. "Just tell us how you got them."

"Well…it was easy," Hermione said. "I just did a Summoning Charm. You know—Accio. And—and they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' dormitory."

"But when did you do this?" Harry asked.

"Just before his—Dumbledore's—funeral," Hermione answered. "Right before we agreed we'd leave school and go and look for the Horcruxes. It occurred to me that the more we knew about them, the better it would be…and I was alone in there…so I tried…and it worked. They flew straight in through the open window and I—I packed them." She looked at the other three in turn before adding, "I can't believe Dumbledore would have been angry, it's not as though we're going to use the information to make a Horcrux, is it?"

"Can you hear us complaining?" Ron said. "Where are these books anyway?"

Hermione went through her pile of books before pulling out a large, old-looking one. She held it up so the others could see it, although she looked frightened to even be touching it.

"This is the one that gives explicit instructions on how to make a Horcrux," she explained. " _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ —it's a horrible book, really awful, full of evil magic. I wonder when Dumbledore removed it from the library… If he didn't do it until he was headmaster, I bet Voldemort got all the instruction he needed from here."

"Why did he have to ask Slughorn how to make a Horcrux, then, if he'd already read that?" Liza asked.

"He only approached Slughorn to find out what would happen if you split your soul into seven," Harry said. "Dumbledore was sure Riddle already knew how to make a Horcrux by the time he asked Slughorn about them. I think you're right, Hermione, that could easily have been where he got the information."

"And the more I've read about them," Hermione continued, "the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!"

"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "but it would be excruciatingly painful."

"Why?" Harry asked. "How do you do it?"

"Remorse," Hermione said. "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow, can you?"

"No," Ron said. "So does it say how to destroy Horcruxes in that book?"

"Yes," Hermione said, opening the book, "because it warns Dark wizards how strong they have to make the enchantments on them. From all that I've read, what Harry did to Riddle's diary was one of the few really foolproof ways of destroying a Horcrux."

"What, stabbing it with a basilisk fang?" Harry asked.

"Oh well, lucky we've got such a large supply of basilisk fangs, then," Ron said. "I was wondering what we were going to do with them."

"It doesn't have to be a basilisk fang," Hermione said. "It has to be something so destructive that the Horcrux wasn't repair itself. Basilisk venom only has one antidote, and it's incredibly rare—"

"—phoenix tears," Harry cut in.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "Our problem is that there are very few substances as destructive as basilisk venom, and they're all dangerous to carry around with you. That's a problem we're goin to have to solve, though, because ripping, smashing, or crushing a Horcrux won't do the trick. You've got to put it beyond magical repair."

"But even if we wreck the thing it lives in, why can't the bit of soul in it just go and live in something else?" Ron asked.

"Because a Horcrux is the complete opposite of a human being," Hermione answered. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Liza asked.

"Well, if I picked up a sword right now and, say, ran Ron through with it, I wouldn't damage his soul at all," Hermione said.

"Which would be a real comfort to me, I'm sure," Ron muttered.

"It should be, actually!" Hermione said. "But my point is that whatever happens to your body, your soul will survive, untouched. But it's the other way round with a Horcrux. The fragment of soul inside it depends on its container, it's enchanted body, for survival. It can't exist without it."

"That diary sort of died when I stabbed it," Harry said thoughtfully.

"And once the diary was properly destroyed, the bit of soul trapped in it could no longer exist," Hermione said.

"Ginny tried to get rid of the diary before you did, remember?" Liza said.

"Yes, and it obviously came back good as new," Hermione said, nodding.

"Hang on," Ron said. "The bit of soul in that diary was possessing Ginny, wasn't it? How does that work, then?"

"While the magical container is still intact, the bit of soul inside it can flit in and out of someone if they get too close to the object. I don't mean holding it for too long, it's nothing to do with touching it," Hermione went on before Ron could interrupt. "I mean close emotionally. Ginny poured her heart out into that diary, she made herself incredibly vulnerable. You're in trouble if you get too fond of or dependent on the Horcrux."

"I wonder how Dumbledore destroyed the ring?" Harry mused aloud. "Why didn't I ask him? I never really…" He trailed off, looking troubled.

"You weren't expecting him to die," Liza said soothingly. "You couldn't have known that you should have asked him how he destroyed it."

Suddenly, Ron's bedroom door swung open and slammed against the wall. Liza jumped and Hermione shrieked. Ron immediately got off his bed, slipped on a Chocolate Frog wrapper, and smacked into the wall. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it to the doorway. But it was only Mrs. Weasley, who was looking livid.

"I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," she said. "I'm sure you all need your rest…but there are wedding present stacked in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you had agreed to help."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, quickly getting to her feet and knocking over her books in the process, "we will…we're sorry…"

Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel and disappeared from the doorway. Hermione hurried after her after a terrified look at Harry, Ron, and Liza.

"We should go down as well," Harry said.

"I think I'll be heading home, then," Liza said. "I'll see you guys in two days, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, as Ron said, "See you." The boys scampered from the room, hurrying down the stairs to join Hermione. Liza followed at a slower pace.

When she reached the main floor of the Burrow to find the twins sitting in the living room with their father.

"I need a favor," Liza sang. George looked up, smirking at her. Liza glanced at his missing ear; it was still so odd to see him without a second ear. His whole head looked a bit unbalanced now.

"You need to be Apparated?" George asked.

"Yes, please," Liza confirmed. George got to his feet with a heavy, exaggerated sigh.

"I _suppose_ I can take you home," he said. Liza giggled and shook her head at him.

"I'll see you in a few days," she said to Fred and Mr. Weasley. They said their farewells, and Liza followed George out of the house. They walked through the garden and passed through the gate before George stopped. He held his arm out.

"Ready?" he asked. Liza nodded, taking hold of his arm. George turned on the spot, and Liza was plunged into the now-familiar darkness that was Apparition.

A second later, they came into view on the road just outside the Joneses house. Liza grinned up at George.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"No problem," George replied. "See you in two days." Liza nodded again before turning and heading into the yard. She heard the crack of George Disapparating just before she entered the house.

"Welcome back," John said, smiling widely. He had been sitting in the living room, reading the _Daily Prophet_. Liza went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Upstairs, I think," John said. "How is it at the Weasleys?"

"Hectic and stressful," Liza replied. "Mrs. Weasley wants this wedding to go off without a hitch, which I'm sure that it will. The Delacours are arriving tomorrow." John nodded.

"I suppose it is getting late," he said. "I think I'll head off to bed in a few minutes. You should, too. You look tired." He frowned in concern as he reached out and traced the circles under Liza's eyes.

"I've been having nightmares," Liza admitted. "It's been happening all summer."

"Is there anything I can do?" John asked.

"No," Liza said. "I'm just anxious about the future. But anyways, you're right, it is getting late. I'll go up to bed and see you in the morning."

"If you're sure," John said. He stood up and stretched before giving Liza a hug. He kissed her softly on the mouth before pulling away. "Good night, Liza."

"'Night," Liza replied. She watched as he crossed the room and entered his bedroom just off the sitting room. Then she heaved a sigh before leaving for her own room.

 **~LJ:TW~**

 _ **A/N: So there is the first real twist, I suppose you could say. Liza is not going with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It might seem a bit out of character for her, but she is convinced that Dumbledore left her a job to do that involves staying behind. We'll see what happens next!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Seventeen

_**A/N: Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

 **Chapter 3 – Seventeen**

When Liza awoke on her seventeenth birthday, she forgot why she felt so excited. It hit her a few seconds later when she heard Sally-Anne yell.

"Happy seventeenth!" she shouted. She was holding out Liza's wand. "What will be your first act of legal magic?"

"I almost forgot!" Liza exclaimed, taking the wand from her friend. She thought for a few moments before waving her wand. Her closet door opened and a dress flew over to Liza, who was still sitting up in her bed.

"What's that?" Sally-Anne asked curiously.

"It's a summer dress I found in a Muggle shop when I was out with my mom," Liza answered. "I've been saving it for my birthday." Sally-Anne next handed Liza a package.

"Speaking of, here's your present," Sally-Anne said. Then she got out of bed to get ready for the day. Liza, meanwhile, tore open the package. Inside was a bottle of lavender lotion.

"Thanks, Sally-Anne," Liza said, grinning.

"No problem," Sally-Anne answered. "I know that you've been having problems with nightmares. The scent of lavender is supposed to be calming. I figured it was worth a try. Anyways, I'm off to the toilet."

Once Sally-Anne had left the room, Liza changed from her pajamas and into the new dress.

A few minutes later, Liza was sitting around the kitchen table with her parents, John, and Sally-Anne. Sue had made pancakes and bacon for Liza's birthday. As they ate, Sue and Dan gave Liza their present. It was a brand new wrist watch.

"Wow, thanks!" Liza gasped. She put it on immediately.

"We're glad you like it," Dan said. "Your aunt sent something, as well. It arrived this morning." He passed another package over. It was from his sister, the only living relative of both Dan and Sue. Liza opened the present eagerly; her aunt always sent her nice things.

Inside the package, Liza found a beautiful pearl necklace. Liza's mouth popped open as she gingerly held the necklace in her hands. There was a note attached, and Liza quickly read it. In the note, Liza's aunt explained that the pearls had belonged to her and Dan's grandmother. Liza wasn't normally one to dress up, but she knew that this necklace was special.

After breakfast, John took Liza out into the backyard. They had a fairly spacious yard, so it was easy to find a place where they could have some privacy.

"Happy birthday," John said as they sat on the grass beneath a few trees. He passed Liza a box.

"Ooh, what's in it?" Liza asked. She tore the paper off and pulled the lid off the box. Inside was a charm for her charm bracelet. The bracelet had been a gift from John for Christmas during their second year at Hogwarts. The new charm was metal and in the shape of an infinity symbol.

"It's beautiful," Liza commented, lifting it from the box. "Why the infinity?" She began to clip the charm onto her bracelet.

"I just like it," John replied, shrugging. "It's kind of a promise, too." Liza cocked her head at him curiously, and he continued, "It's my promise to you that no matter what happens in this war…that no matter what happens for the rest of our lives, I will always love you."

Liza's eyes widened as her heart rate increased. He had only told her that he loved her one time before, and it was when she had broken up with him at the end of their fifth year of school. They had gotten back together at the beginning of their sixth year, but neither of them had mentioned the L-word again.

"You don't have to say it back," John said when Liza failed to speak. "I'm not trying to rush you into saying it. I just want you to know how I feel." Liza smiled.

"Thank you for the charm," she said. "I'm not quite ready to say that back, but you'll be the first to know when I am."

"I hope so," John chuckled. He pulled her into a hug, and Liza gladly snuggled into his side. Even though there was a war going on around them, Liza felt content to just sit on the grass under a tree with John as though there weren't some tough times ahead.

 **~LJ:TW~**

Half an hour later, Liza left her parents' house and out of the garden. Once she was outside of the protective enchantments, she spun on the spot and Apparated away. She was headed for the Burrow, where they were having a birthday party for Harry and Liza. Dan, Sue, Sally-Anne, and John would be coming by later.

Liza appeared in front of the Burrow's garden gate. She entered the yard just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving the house.

"Morning!" Liza called to her friends. Hermione was the only one to smile and wave back at her. As Liza looked more carefully, she noticed that Ron looked upset, and Harry seemed guilty. Liza hurried over to them.

"What happened?" she asked. Ron whirled around, looking at Harry.

"You ditched her," he said. "What are you doing now, messing her around?"

"I'm not messing her around," Harry insisted.

"Ron—" Hermione tried to say, but Ron stopped her.

"She was really cut up when you ended it—" Ron started.

"So was I," Harry said. "You know why I stopped it, and it wasn't because I wanted to."

"Yeah, but you go snogging her now and she's just going to get her hopes up again—" Ron argued.

"She's not an idiot, she knows it can't happen," Harry said, "she's not expecting us to—to end up married, or—" He stopped abruptly.

"If you keep groping her every chance you get—" Ron warned.

"It won't happen again," Harry said. "Okay?" Ron looked at him for a moment.

"Right then, well, that's…yeah," Ron said lamely. "I guess we should—ah—go back inside, then."

"Sure," Harry agreed. The boys started for the house again, with Liza and Hermione staring after them.

"So Harry kissed Ginny?" Liza asked after a moment.

"Ron and I walked in on them snogging," Hermione confirmed.

"Well, this has been an interesting day already," Liza said, smirking. "I guess we'd better go and see if Mrs. Weasley needs any help with anything today."

Since there was going to be such a large crowd at the Burrow that evening, Mrs. Weasley had decided that the party would be taking place outside. The wedding arrangements were nearly complete, so Mrs. Weasley had them preparing for the party all afternoon.

The second oldest Weasley son Charlie arrived that afternoon, as well. Liza hadn't seen him since her fourth year of school, so it was nice to catch up with him. Their conversation was short-lived, however, because Mrs. Weasley forced her son into a chair, telling him that he was going to get a proper haircut for his brother's wedding.

As evening drew near, Fred, George, and Hermione were helping to decorate the garden. Mrs. Weasley was busy getting the food to the table, and Liza and Ginny helped to carry out some of the dishes.

"I heard that someone had a nice snog with Harry this morning," Liza said slyly as she and Ginny carefully exited the house with a pile of food dishes. Ginny's face turned red.

"So what if I have?" she asked hotly.

"I don't have a problem with it," Liza said, laughing. "I'm not Ron."

"Was he embarrassing?" Ginny asked.

"Not too bad," Liza replied. "He thinks that Harry's just going to get your hopes up again."

"Ron doesn't know anything," Ginny said airily. They had reached the tables in the garden and set the dishes on top of it. Ginny turned to Liza and continued, "Am I worried that Harry will find someone else while he's off doing whatever he's going to be doing? Maybe a little bit. Or maybe this war will change Harry into someone I'm not interested in anymore. But right now, I know that I like him, and I just wanted to give him something to remember me by."

"I don't think he's going to forget about you anytime soon," Liza commented.

They were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley levitating the cake through the back door and into the garden. It landed on the center of the table.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said from where he was standing a few feet away.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, looking proud.

The guests arrived then, being led into the yard by Fred and George. Dan, Sue, Sally-Anne, and John greeted Harry first. Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid came next, and Liza joined Harry to say hello to them.

"Happy birthday!" Tonks said, hugging both Harry and Liza. Lupin shook Harry's hand and gave Liza a hug as well. Then Hagrid swept both Harry and Liza into bone-crushing hugs.

"Seventeen, eh?" Hagrid said. "Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?" Fred appeared at his elbow and handed him a large glass of wine.

"Vaguely," Harry replied. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"Hagrid!" Liza gasped playfully.

"I forge' the details," Hagrid said, waving his hand dismissively. "All righ', Ron, Hermione?"

"We're fine," Hermione answered. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad," Hagrid said. "Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns, I'll show yeh when yeh get back—" Liza glanced at Hermione as Hagrid put his hand in his pocket. "Here, Harry, Liza—couldn' think what ter get yeh, but then I remembered these." From his pocket he withdrew two furry pouches on a string. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Wow!" Liza said. "Thank you!"

"Hagrid, thanks!" Harry added. The twins took one pouch each, admiring them.

"'S'nothin'," Hagrid said. "An' there's Charlie! Always liked him—hey! Charlie!" Charlie made his way over to them, running his hand through his new short hair.

"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?" Charlie asked, shaking Hagrid's hand.

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages," Hagrid said. "How's Norbert doin'?"

"Norbert?" Charlie asked. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha—Norbert's a girl?" Hagrid asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said, nodding.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"They're a lot more vicious," Charlie explained. Then he lowered his voice and said, "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy." They all looked around at Mrs. Weasley, who kept glancing to the garden gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she said to everyone gathered for the party. "He must have been held up at—oh!"

Suddenly there was a burst of light flying into the yard. It came to a halt on the table, took the form of a weasel, and then began to speak.

"Minister of Magic coming with me," Mr. Weasley's voice came from the Patronus. Then it disappeared.

"We shouldn't be here," Lupin said, taking Tonks's hand. "Harry, Liza—I'm sorry—I'll explain another time—" The couple ran from the yard, climbed over the fence, and disappeared. There was a loud crack a moment later, signaling that they had Disapparated.

"The Minister—but why—?" Mrs. Weasley sputtered. "I don't understand—"

Not a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared at the garden gate. The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour followed him into the garden, leaning on his walking stick.

"Sorry to intrude," Scrimgeour said as he and Mr. Weasley joined the small crowd. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party." He glances at Harry and Liza. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," Harry and Liza said at the same time.

"I require a private word with you two," Scrimgeour said. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" Ron asked. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," Scrimgeour replied. "Is there such a place?" He looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Weasley said. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Harry, Liza, and Hermione followed Ron into the house, and Scrimgeour limped along behind them. Liza glanced over her shoulder to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanging worried looks.

When they reached the sitting room, Harry waved his wand to light the lamps. Scrimgeour settled into an armchair, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit on the couch. Liza sat in another chair that was right next to the couch.

"I have some questions for the four of you , and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you three," he gestured to Harry, Hermione, and Liza, "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," Liza said immediately.

"You can speak to us together, or not at all," Harry added. Hermione nodded her agreement. Scrimgeour looked at all of them with narrowed eyes, but didn't protest.

"Very well then, together," he said. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will." Liza felt herself frowning in confusion as she glanced at her friends.

"A surprise, apparently!" Scrimgeour said. "You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?"

"A-all of us?" Ron asked. "Me and Hermione and Liza too?"

"Yes, all of—" Scrimgeour started.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago," Harry interrupted. "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" She glared at the minister.

"I had every right," Scrimgeour said. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will—"

"That law was created to stop wizard passing on Dark artifacts," Hermione cut in, "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, I'm not," Hermione stated. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!" Ron laughed, and Liza couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now?" Harry asked. "Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"No, it'll be because the thirty-one days are up," Hermione said. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" Scrimgeour asked suddenly.

"Me? Not—not really… It was always Harry who…" Ron trailed off, looking at Hermione.

"Why does it matter?" Liza asked immediately.

"If Ronald was not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered him in his will?" Scrimgeour asked, looking victorious.

"But why does that matter?" Liza repeated. "It's not any of your business why Dumbledore left us things in his will."

"He made exceptionally few personal bequests," Scrimgeour explained. "The vast majority of his possessions—his private library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects—were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out, Ronald?"

"I…dunno," Ron said. "I…when I saw we weren't close…I mean, I think he liked me…"

"You're being modest, Ron," Hermione said. "Dumbledore was very fond of you."

Scrimgeour, meanwhile, had pulled out a bag from inside his cloak. From the bag he extracted a large scroll, which he unrolled and began to read from.

"' _The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'…_ Yes, here we are… _'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it,'_ " Scrimgeour read. Then he took out an object. It looked like a silver lighter. Scrimgeour handed it over to Ron, who took it and examined it curiously.

"That is a valuable object," Scrimgeour said. "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare?" Ron shook his head.

"Well, why not?" Liza asked exasperatedly.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour went on. "Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you four. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put his Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," Ron said. "What else could I do with it?" Liza sniggered, and Scrimgeour merely looked at Ron for a few more seconds before going back to the scroll in his hand.

"' _To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _in the hopes that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'_ "

The next object Scrimgeour produced was an old book. It was small and looked fragile. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour. Liza was surprised to see that Hermione seemed moved by the gift. A few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked.

"He…he knew I liked books," Hermione said.

"But why that particular book?" Scrimgeour pressed.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "He must have thought I'd enjoy it."

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, I didn't," Hermione said. "And if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will." Liza watched as Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders with a little difficulty. Scrimgeour went back to Dumbledore's will.

"' _To Miss Elizabeth Lily Jones, I leave a pair of pocket watches, so that she will never forget the time,'_ " he read. Then he pulled out a box, which he handed to Liza. Liza opened the box to see two pocket watches lying inside. They were very ornate, with stars decorating the outsides.

"Why do you think Dumbledore would have left you these pocket watches, Miss Jones?" Scrimgeour asked. Liza, tired of hearing the minister interrogating them for something so trivial, looked up.

"I don't know, and it's none of your business," she said shortly.

"But why would he give you two pocket watches?" Scrimgeour asked. "Surely one would have been enough?"

"I'm running out of nice ways to tell you to butt out," Liza said bluntly. "I don't know why he left me them. Obviously he thought that I would like them. I didn't tell him to put me in his will, nor did he tell me that he was putting something for me in his will." She stared at the minister until he went back to the will.

"' _To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'_ " Scrimgeour removed a Snitch from his bag and held it up for the four of them to see.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No idea," Harry answered. "For the reason you just read out, I suppose…to remind me what you can get if you…persevere and whatever it was."

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?" Scrimgeour pressed.

"I suppose so," Harry said. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions," Scrimgeour said.

"Yes, and we're getting quite tired of it," Liza said. "We're missing our birthday party."

Scrimgeour ignored Liza and said to Harry, "I notice that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch. Why is that?"

"Merlin, are you being serious right now?" Liza groaned, putting a hand to her face as Hermione let out a humorless laugh. "It can't be because Harry happens to be a great Seeker, that's just too obvious, right?"

"There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!" Hermione added sarcastically.

"I don't think there's anything hidden in the icing," Scrimgeour said evenly, "but a Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?"

"Because Snitches have flesh memories," Hermione replied.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Correct," Scrimgeour said. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture. This Snitch will remember your touch, Potter. It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

There was a heavy silence as Harry pondered what the minister had said.

"You don't say anything," Scrimgeour said. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," Harry replied honestly.

"Take it," Scrimgeour said, holding the Snitch out to Harry. Harry held his hand out, and Scrimgeour slowly put the Snitch into it.

Nothing happened. Harry closed his fist around the little ball.

"That was dramatic," he commented. Hermione, Ron, and Liza laughed.

"That's all, then, is it?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite," Scrimgeour said, sounding grumpy. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The sword of Gryffindor," Scrimgeour said. Liza looked at him warily.

"So where is it?" Harry demanded.

"Unfortunately that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away," Scrimgeour said. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs—"

"It belongs to Harry!" Hermione said. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat—"

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," Scrimgeour said. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided. Why do you think—?"

"—Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" Harry finished for him. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" Scrimgeour snapped. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destine to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory," Harry said. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So is this what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying—I was nearly one of them—Voldemort chased me across three counties, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's been no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"

"You go too far!" Scrimgeour said, shooting up out of his chair. Harry rose as well, as Scrimgeour walked towards him. Scrimgeour had his wand out, and he poked Harry in the chest with it.

"Oi!" Ron said. He and Liza stood swiftly as well.

"No!" Harry said sharply to Ron, who had drawn his wand. "D'you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?"

"Remembered you're not at school, have you?" Scrimgeour asked. "Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You wear that scar like a crown, Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen-year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!"

"It's time you earned it," Harry replied defiantly.

There was a noise, and suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had burst into the room.

"We—we thought we heard—" Mr. Weasley said, looking around in alarm at the scene in front of him.

"—raised voices," Mrs. Weasley finished for her husband. Scrimgeour stepped away from Harry; there was a small hole in Harry's shirt where Scrimgeour's wand had been touching.

"It—it was nothing," Scrimgeour said. "I…regret your attitude," he said to Harry. "You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you—what Dumbledore—desired. We ought to be working together."

"I don't like your methods, Minister," Harry replied. "Remember?" He held up his right hand, which bore the scars of his detentions with Dolores Umbridge two years prior. Scrimgeour scowled and turned away from Harry without another word. He left the room, and Mrs. Weasley hurried after him.

"He's gone!" she called a minute later.

"What did he want?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," Liza answered. "They've only just released the contents of his will."

They returned to the garden, and everyone there looked over the items that the four of them had been given. The Deluminator, pocket watches, and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ were admired, and everyone wondered why Dumbledore had left Harry an old Snitch.

"Harry, Liza, everyone's awfully hungry, we didn't like to start without you…" Mrs. Weasley piped up eventually. "Shall I serve dinner now?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Liza said immediately. "Of course we can have dinner now." Harry agreed.

Dinner was eaten quite quickly. When they were finished, they sang a quick "Happy Birthday" to Harry and Liza, and then they all had a bit of cake.

Then it was time for Liza to go home with her family. She was passed around the Weasleys and the Delacours so that they could wish her a happy birthday once more. Before she knew it, she was following Dan and Sue out of the garden.

After Apparating home, Liza, John, and Sally-Anne sat in the living room. Liza held the box with the pocket watches on her lap.

"Why pocket watches?" Sally-Anne asked curiously. "And why two of them?"

"I don't know," Liza said. "There's nothing dangerous or secretive, though, or else the Ministry wouldn't have let me have them…" Liza reached into the box and picked one of the watches up. A warm feeling shot up her arm, and the pocket watch sprung open. Inside was a folded up piece of paper.

"What is it?" John asked. Liza pulled the parchment out and unfolded.

 _Liza,_

 _If everything has gone to plan, these pocket watches will have made it past the Ministry's inspection without this letter being found. I have enchanted it specifically to only reveal itself at your touch._

 _Now, if you haven't already guessed, these are not just ordinary pocket watches. They are able to pass small notes between each other. Put a note in one of the pocket watches, spin the knob until it clicks three times, and the note should appear inside the other watch._

 _I hope that these will come in handy,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

"Is that actually from Dumbledore?" Sally-Anny asked, after reading the note over Liza's shoulder.

"I think so," Liza said. "I need to find some parchment."

"Here," John said. He passed over a bit of parchment that he had pulled from the pocket in his jeans. Liza looked at him quizzically, and he added, "What? You never know when you need some parchment."

"I guess you're right," Liza said. She tore a bit of parchment off and folded it up. She put it into the pocket watch and shut it. Then she spun the knob on the top until she heard it click three times.

"Sally-Anne, grab that other watch," she instructed. Sally-Anne leaned forward and plucked the other watch from the box. She opened it and pulled out the parchment.

"That could actually be very handy," Sally-Anne commented, shutting the pocket watch again. She carefully place it back in its box.

"No kidding," Liza agreed. "I just wish that Dumbledore had given me some sort of clue as to _how_ it could be helpful." She put the other pocket watch in the box as well and closed the lid. She looked at her friends and continued, "He told me that the Muggleborn students would need help, but I don't have any idea what he means by that."

"Well, the Order says that You-Know-Who is going to overthrow the Ministry any day now," John said. "Maybe it'll become more clear when that happens."

"This is so depressing that we have no faith in our governing body," Sally-Anne sighed. "I think I'm going to go up to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea," Liza agreed. Sally-Anne went up to bed first, leaving Liza and John alone in the sitting room.

"Time for one last happy birthday," John said, pulling Liza in for a hug. Liza put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Me, too," John agreed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Liza said. After a soft kiss, Liza went upstairs to her room. She gently placed the box with the pocket watches onto the dresser in her room before changing into her pajamas and sliding into her bed.

"Good night, Sally-Anne," Liza said.

"Good night," came the muffled reply. Liza snuggled into her pillow. She felt her cat Boots and her Pygmy Puff Orion snuggling with her. Then she passed into a peaceful sleep.

 **~LJ:TW~**


	4. Chapter 4 The Weasley Wedding

_**A/N: Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

 **Chapter 4 – The Weasley Wedding**

The next day, Liza arrived at the Burrow just after lunch and joined Hermione in getting ready. They stood in the middle of Ginny's bedroom as Liza fussed over Hermione's hair.

"I wish I could wear whatever I wanted," Ginny complained from her spot on her bed. "Mum's going to make me look like a little girl, I just know it."

"Come on, Gin, you should be honored," Liza said as she pulled the hairbrush through Hermione's hair with difficulty. "You and Charlie are the only siblings who are actually in the wedding. Fred, George, and Ron have to be ushers!"

"Don't forget 'Cousin Barny,'" Ginny sniggered. For Harry's protection, he was going to be taking some Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as another Weasley. There was a red-headed Muggle in the town nearby that Fred had gotten some hair from.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped as Liza tugged the brush through a particularly rough knot in her hair.

"Sorry!" Liza said. "But it says that you're supposed to brush through all the tangles first…" She gestured to the bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion sitting on the dresser.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I hate my hair!"

Twenty minutes later, Liza had finally gotten most of the tangles out of Hermione's hair. Liza took the bottle of the hair potion and began apply it. Soon Hermione's hair was much more shiny and smooth.

"Thank you, Liza," Hermione said gratefully.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley opened the bedroom door, looking a bit frazzled. "Come along, dear, it's time to get you into your dress." Ginny groaned before getting up off the bed.

"I wish you'd just let me get ready on my own," she mumbled. Mrs. Weasley gave her a stern look, and Ginny said nothing more as she followed her mother from the room.

"So what dress are you going to wear?" Hermione asked as Liza finished pinning the sides of Hermione's hair back from her face. Liza, smiling, went over to the bag she had brought with her. Inside was a breezy, light green dress.

"I figured a sundress would be appropriate, seeing as it's still summer," Liza explained.

"It's so pretty!" Hermione commented. Then she went over to her things and pulled her dress from her trunk. It was lilac purple and looked like a summer dress, as well.

The girls took turns getting their dresses on before turning to look at each other in the mirror.

"This seems familiar," Liza said. "It's like the Yule Ball all over again, except we're older now." She gathered her hair onto the top of her head and secured it into a bun.

"You know, I'm surprised that they're not forcing you to drink Polyjuice Potion either," Hermione said as the girls huddled around the mirror to do their makeup.

"I was a little bit as well," Liza agreed, frowning. "Harry is the top priority, of course. He's the one Voldemort is after, not me."

"I suppose that's true," Hermione said.

"And once the Ministry falls," Liza went on, "we'll all be in equal danger, won't we?" She paused and then said, "This is a bit of a depressing conversation to have on the day of the wedding." Hermione nodded her agreement.

It was just after three o'clock when Liza and Hermione were finished getting ready. They both had on some high heels that matched their dresses, and Hermione had her little beaded bag in hand.

They were just about to leave the room when the door banged open. Hermione and Liza jumped and turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway, looking annoyed.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"I only just managed to get away," Ginny replied, hurrying to her mirror and adjusting her dress. "This isn't as hideous as I imagined it, but it's way too long. Any way I could bribe either of you into hemming it up for me?" Liza stepped forward, flourishing her wand.

"Do you really need to do that?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Won't your mother be upset if you messed around with your dress?"

"Probably, but I'm betting on her having too much on her mind to notice that my dress is a few inches shorter," Ginny replied, showing Liza the length she wanted the dress at. Liza flicked her wand a few times, and the dress magically hemmed itself. Then Ginny reached up and let her hair down from the tight bun it had been in. It fell in loose waves to her shoulders.

"Much better," Ginny sighed in relief. "Anyways, Mum's just kicked Bill out of the house. Fleur's in the sitting room, getting some last-minute touches done to her dress. She looks good," she added in a slightly sour voice.

"I'm not surprised," Liza said. "She's part Veela, remember?"

"Yes, well, the biggest issue right now is that Auntie Muriel hasn't arrived yet, and she's supposed to be bringing the tiara that Fleur's going to wear," Ginny said. "Are you two ready to come downstairs?"

"I am," Liza said. "Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione replied.

Together, the three girls left Ginny's room and went down to the sitting room, where Muriel had just arrived.

"There you are, Ginevra," Muriel said loudly. "Look at that dress, it looks much too short. Molly, what are you letting your daughter wear?" Ginny groaned quietly, but Mrs. Weasley didn't look at her daughter. Instead, she was eying the tiara in Muriel's hands.

"Auntie Muriel, thank you so much for—" she began, but Muriel cut her off.

"Oh dear, is this the Muggleborn?" she asked, looking Hermione up and down. "Bad posture and skinny ankles," she tutted. Then she turned to Liza and scrutinized her, as well. "And this is the estranged Potter, yes? My, my, was I ever surprised when it came out that Harry Potter had a twin sister."

"Most people were," Liza said, unable to help herself. Muriel raised a single eyebrow in her direction.

"Evidently, manners are not taught well in America, are they?" she asked. Liza kept her mouth shut this time, and Muriel turned back to Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Hermione murmured to Liza. Liza nodded quickly in agreement, and the girls were able to slip out of the room as Muriel began to lecture the other women about the tiara.

The girls set off across the garden until they came to the entrance to the large tent. The ceremony and reception would take place inside of it. Harry, who was in disguise, and Ron were standing there, waiting to show guests to their seats.

"Wow," Ron said as Hermione and Liza approached. Ron stared at Hermione and said, "You look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione said, smiling. "Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"What did she say to you?" Harry asked Liza.

"She told me that it was obvious that I didn't learn any manners in America," Liza answered, rolling her eyes.

"Don't take it personally," Ron told the girls, "she's rude to everyone."

"Talking about Muriel?" George had just returned from showing someone their seat, followed by Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" Liza asked.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," George said.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," Fred continued. "He used to down an entire bottle of Firewhiskey, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his—"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," Hermione interrupted. Harry and Liza snorted with laughter.

"Never married, for some reason," Ron commented.

"You amaze me," Hermione replied dryly.

As they continued laughing, a young man stepped up to the boys and handed his invitation to Ron.

"You look vunderful," the man said, looking at Hermione.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed. She dropped her bag, which made a louder thump than it looked like it should have. She hurried to pick it up as Liza watched in amusement. "I didn't know you were—goodness—it's lovely to see—how are you?" Hermione stammered.

"How come you're here?" Ron asked rudely.

"Fleur invited me," Krum answered. Harry stepped in, offering Krum his hand and then offering to show him to his seat.

"Merlin, Ron, calm down," Liza said, giggling at how red his ears had gotten.

"That should be everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, coming up to them. "Please go and sit down so that we can start." She looked anxious, and Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Liza hastened to do as she told them. They met Harry in the middle of the aisle.

"Time to sit down," Fred said, "or we're going to get run over by the bride."

They walked to the front of the chairs and took their seats. Fred and George were in the first row, where they would be joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the second row, and Liza slid into a seat in the third row next to John and Sally-Anne, who had arrived with Liza's parents.

"You look great," John said, pressing a kiss to Liza's cheek.

"Thank you," Liza replied, feeling her face warm slightly. "You look very handsome, too." She looked over at Sally-Anne and added, "Have I mentioned that I love navy blue on you?"

"No, but thank you," Sally-Anne replied, beaming.

Then a hush fell over the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up the aisle. They waved at a few of their relatives and took the empty chairs next to Fred and George. At the front of the crowd, the same short wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral had appeared. Bill and Charlie also entered the tent and joined the wizard in front of the crowd. Fred let out a loud whistle as his older brothers stood to attention, and there was a small amount of giggling from the other side of the tent.

"Ooooh!" Hermione gasped, turning around in her seat. Liza hurried to look at what her friend was staring at. Ginny and Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, were coming up the aisle next, looking very pretty in their matching gold dresses. Directly behind them came Fleur on the arm of her father. They seemed to glide up to the front of the tent, and then Monsieur Delacour was placing Fleur's hand into Bill's.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the short wizard began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," Muriel was saying in a loud whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut." Ginny looked around, grinning at her aunt's statement, and winked at Harry. Liza couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" the wizard continued. Liza took John's hand in hers, smiling widely as Bill and Fleur exchanged their vows. There were sniffles all around the crowd.

"…then I declare you bonded for life," the wizard finished. He took out his wand and waved it over Bill and Fleur's joined hands. A wave of silver stars flew around the pair as they leaned in for their first kiss as man and wife. Fred and George began the applause, and the rest of the guests quickly joined in. The balloons floating above Fleur and Bill popped open, and a pack of birds and flying golden bells flew through the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the wizard said, calling the attention back to the front of the tent. "If you would please stand up!"

Liza stood with the rest of the crowd, and the wizard waved his wand once more. The walls of the tent disappeared, so that they were now underneath just a canopy held up by pole. The chairs they had just been occupying floated to the edges of the dance floor, which had just appeared underneath their feet. A number of small tables appeared, and the chairs took places at the tables.

"Smooth," Ron said, looking around as a group of waiters appeared, trays in hand.

"We should go and congratulate them!" Hermione said.

"We'll have time later," Ron said. "Let's grab a table… Are you three coming?" he added to Liza, Sally-Anne, and John.

"Sure," Liza said with a shrug. John had scooped up three glasses of butterbeer and handed one each to Liza and Sally-Anne.

"Not there!" Ron said suddenly, dragging Hermione by the elbow away from the table she had been approaching. "Nowhere near Muriel—"

"Muriel is Ron's Great-Aunt," Liza explained to Sally-Ann and John. "You may have heard her attempting to whisper behind us during the ceremony."

"Ah, that's who that was," Sally-Anne commented.

Ron led the way through the crowd, and soon they came to the table where Luna Lovegood was sitting by herself.

"All right if we join you?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes," Luna replied. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

"What is it, a lifetime's supply of Gurdyroots?" Ron asked. Liza rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you would be here, Luna," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, well, we live just over the hill," Luna explained. "I suppose the Weasleys thought it would be kind to invite us to the wedding when we live so close."

They were interrupted by the band beginning to play. Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, as the rest of the guests clapped. Soon after, Mr. Weasley and Madame Delacour stepped onto the floor, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Monsieur Delacour.

"I like this song," Luna commented. She stood from her seat and moved to the dance floor, where she began to slowly spin on the spot.

"She's great, isn't she?" Ron asked. "Always good value." But he stopped smiling immediately as Krum joined their table, sitting down in Luna's seat.

"Who is that man in the yellow?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood," Ron answered, "he's the father of a friend of ours." Then, after a pause, he said, "Come and dance," to Hermione. Hermione, although looking a bit shock, took his hand, and the two of them disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Ah, they are together now?" Krum asked.

"Er—sort of," Harry replied. There was an uneasy pause, and John stood from the table and offered his hand to Liza.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, and leave me here alone?" Sally-Anne asked before Liza could answer.

"I'd love to dance," Liza said to John, taking his hand and standing up. "And come on, you, I'll find you someone to dance with, as well." The three of them hurried off, leaving Harry alone with Krum.

"That's Harry in his disguise, yeah?" Sally-Anne asked in a low voice, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Liza replied in a murmur. They came to the edge of the dance floor and found George standing off to the side, chatting with a few of Fleur's Veela cousins. He looked over their heads and caught Liza's eye. Liza jerked her head to the side, motioning for him to join them. George excused himself and joined them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Dance with Sally-Anne, won't you?" Liza asked.

"Hey!" Sally-Anne exclaimed, her face turning red.

"It's either dance with George or hang out with Barny and Krum," Liza pointed out. Sally-Anne frowned.

"Sally-Anne, would you care to dance?" George asked, extending his hand to her. She hesitantly took it, and George pulled her across the dance floor. Sally-Anne let out a breathless laugh as George spun her around.

"Liza," John said. Liza looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. Then he wordlessly held out his hand, and she took it. Soon they were also on the dance floor, spinning amongst the other dancers.

A few songs later, they found themselves near Bill and Fleur, who were standing just off the dance floor.

"Come on," Liza said, tugging on John's hand. They went over to the newlywed couple.

"Bill!" Liza exclaimed. Bill turned his head and grinned. Liza threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you two," she said as she pulled away. Bill had always been like an older brother to Liza, even though they'd only known each other for a few years. John offered Bill his hand, and they shook briefly.

"Congratulations," John added.

"Thanks," Bill said.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Liza asked.

"Right now it feels the same," Bill said. "We've only been married for about an hour."

"Good point," Liza said. "The party is fun, though! I didn't realize just how many Weasleys there actually were. Your father must have been part of a big family, huh?"

"Nah, it wasn't too big," Bill said. "Dad and his siblings were just good at reproducing."

"Ew," Liza remarked. Bill chuckled. "Anyways, we'll leave you to your other guests. Congratulations, again!" She and John exchanged a quick greeting with Fleur before heading back into the crowd.

"Are you hungry?" John asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Liza said. John picked up two sandwiches from a passing waiter's tray and handed one over to Liza. They took a few minutes to enjoy their food before Sally-Anne and Ginny joined them.

"Mum still hasn't mentioned the length of my dress," Ginny announced triumphantly.

"That's good, I suppose," Liza said, giggling. Then she turned to Sally-Anne and asked, "Where'd George run off to?"

"He and Fred decided to keep some of Fleur's cousins company," Sally-Anne replied. "They're probably off for a snog in the garden somewhere."

"I probably shouldn't be surprised, should I?" Liza commented.

"Nope," Ginny said, looking around at the crowd. "I wish I could dance with Harry. But that would look too strange in his disguise."

"I thought you two split up," Sally-Anne said with a confused look.

"We did," Ginny said. "Still, I'd like to leave him with a good impression. Something to remember me by while he's off doing whatever he's doing next year."

"Which explains why you wanted to shorten your dress?" Liza guessed.

"Partially," Ginny admitted, "but it was also shorter than I wanted even if I wasn't trying to get someone's attention."

"Take it from someone who knows Harry pretty well," Liza said. "He's not going to forget you in a hurry. You have nothing to worry about. He's the one who should be worried."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You can't be serious!" Liza said with a small laugh. "Have you seen all the eyes you've been drawing? You're just as popular as Fleur's Veela cousins!" As if to accentuate Liza's point, Lee Jordan, best friend to the Weasley twins, came over.

"Hey, Ginny," he said. "I wondered if you wanted to dance?"

"Sure, Lee," Ginny said. She took Lee's hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

The night moved steadily on, and the party became a bit more rowdy as the sky darkened. Bill and Fleur cut their wedding cake, and Fleur tossed her bouquet into a group of screaming girls. Champagne was flying over the heads of the guests, magically filling up any empty glasses they could find.

Liza and John spent a lot of time dancing with each other and with their other friends. They would take breaks to snack on the food still being carried around by the waiters.

"This has been a lovely night," Liza commented as she and John took a break off to the side of the dance floor. They both had a glass of butterbeer in their hands.

"I agree," John said. "I'm glad I was able to be here with you." He smiled at his girlfriend, and Liza felt warmth throughout her entire body.

"John," she said slowly, "I love you." John's smile fell for a moment until he realized that she was being serious. The grin that he gave her lit up the entire tent.

"I love you, too," he said. He took her face in his hands and was just about to kiss her when a bright silver ball of light burst into the crowd.

In the middle of the dance floor, a lynx Patronus formed. Everyone froze as the lynx opened its mouth. From it came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming_."

 **~LJ:TW~**

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I love this cliffhanger.**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Ministry Falls

_**A/N: Here we go… The first chapter where Liza is no longer with Harry, Ron, and Hermione!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

 **Chapter 5 – The Ministry Falls**

It was as though everything had come to a grinding halt. Kingsley's words were still echoing in Liza's mind, even after the Patronus had disappeared.

 _The Ministry has fallen… The Ministry has fallen…_

 _They are coming…_

Someone in the crowd screamed, bringing Liza back to the present. The guests began to run, Disapparating where they stood, which meant that the protective enchantments surrounding the Burrow had been broken.

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were drawing their wands, preparing for a fight that was coming any second.

"Liza!" Liza turned to see Ron running to her.

"Ron!" she gasped. "Where are Hermione and Harry?"

"I don't know, but we need to go!" Ron said. He took her forearm in his hand and attempted to pull her forward with him. "Come on, we have to get away now!"

"I'm not coming with you," Liza said steadily, pulling her arm from his grasp and drawing her wand.

"You're what?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I'm not going with you three," Liza repeated. "You and Hermione have to go with Harry and protect him. You have to go, now."

"But—" Ron began.

"No!" Liza stopped him immediately. She grabbed the front of his dress robes with her free hand and gently shook him. "Find Hermione and Harry and get out of here right now! Harry cannot be caught by the Death Eaters, now go!" With one last confused and desperate look, Ron turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Liza," John said. He was gripping her wrist tightly in one hand. She saw him looking at someone just behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sally-Anne nodding.

"What—?" Liza began, but she was cut off.

"I'm ready," Sally-Anne said.

Suddenly Liza felt John spinning on the spot.

They Apparated into a dark room with a crack.

"Where are we?" Liza asked. "What just happened?"

"We've Apparated," John replied from next to her. She couldn't see him, so she lit up the tip of her wand with a wave. John and Sally-Anne were watching her with grave expressions on their faces.

"But what about the others?" Liza said, panic building in her chest. "The Weasleys, the Order, my parents—we have to go back and help them—!"

"They can take care of themselves," Sally-Anne said softly. "We've been prepared for this for days."

"We can't just leave them!" Liza insisted.

"Liza?" a different voice asked. A few lamps in the room came to life, and Liza found herself face to face with her friend and fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?" she said blankly, extinguishing her wand.

"Am I to assume the worst?" another voice asked. Liza looked around Neville to see his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, entering the room. Liza had met Mrs. Longbottom only once, and that was at St. Mungo's.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has reported that the Ministry has fallen," John reported.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Liza asked desperately. John turned to her.

"The Order knew that the Ministry was going to fall any day," he said. "Therefore plans for your protection were put into place. We Apparated here, to the Longbottoms' house, since nobody knows that Mrs. Longbottom is a part of the Order."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Liza demanded.

"Because we knew you probably wouldn't cooperate if you knew the full plan," Sally-Anne said.

"The Order suspected that the Death Eaters would attempt to get into known members' houses once they took over the Ministry," John explained.

"Why couldn't we just go back to our own house?" Liza asked.

"Our house has a Fidelius Charm on it," Sally-Anne reminded her. "You can't Apparate directly into a house or a building that's protected that way, you know that. We needed to get you somewhere that you would be protected immediately. We'll head back home when we get the all-clear signal from your parents."

"Until then, I have offered you my home to stay in," Mrs. Longbottom said. "As long as you lay low, there is no reason that the Death Eaters will suspect that you're hiding out here."

"So my parents are in on this plan?" Liza asked.

"Yes," John said. "We couldn't have just taken you away at a moment's notice without them knowing, we had to let them know so they wouldn't worry." Liza sighed, stowing her wand in her pocket.

"Is there any way to find out about what happened to the people at the wedding?" Liza asked.

"Not without giving away where we are," Sally-Anne said glumly. Liza tugged her hair elastic out in frustration.

"If you come with me, I'll show you to your rooms," Mrs. Longbottom said. "We have plenty of space for all of you, of course. Come along, now…"

Liza followed John and Sally-Anne further into the house. They had Apparated into the foyer. Liza was surprised at how big Neville's house was; he had never mentioned that he lived in a mansion before.

Mrs. Longbottom took them upstairs and showed them to the guest rooms.

"Here's the first room," she announced, opening the door. "This one will be for Sally-Anne and Liza." Then she led them a bit further down the hall and opened another door. "John will be staying in this room. Our house-elf Daisy will be able to get you all some refreshments if you so desire."

Mrs. Longbottom left them alone to get settled. Liza stood in the upstairs hallway with John, Sally-Anne, and Neville, feeling drained.

"I don't even know if Harry got away," Liza murmured quietly.

"I'm sure he did," John said soothingly, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me that you were planning this," Liza said, looking between John and Sally-Anne.

"Like I said, you wouldn't have cooperated if you'd known about it," Sally-Anne said. "If you don't think that You-Know-Who would be interested in holding you hostage so that Harry would come save you then you are, I'm sorry to say, stupider than I thought."

"Thanks," Liza deadpanned. Then she looked at Neville.

"How did you get roped into this?" she asked him.

"We volunteered," Neville answered. "They wanted you to be with someone you felt comfortable around, and Gran immediately said that we could help out."

"Why didn't we know that your gran was part of the Order?" Liza asked curiously.

"Gran says that she's too old to be part of the Order," Neville explained, "but she always told Dumbledore that she would be able to help out in other ways." They paused as Liza absorbed the new information.

"Haven't got anything to eat, have you, Neville?" Sally-Anne spoke up.

"Sure, let's go down to the kitchen," Neville replied. He led the way back down the stairs and to the back of the house. They entered a spacious kitchen and found a house-elf cleaning the stove.

"Hello, Daisy," Neville said.

"Master Neville!" the house-elf squeaked, turning around to smile at them. "And welcome to Master's guests! Is there anything Daisy can get you, sir or misses?"

"Yeah, have you got any tea in, Daisy?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Of course, miss!" Daisy said. "Right away, miss! Anything else?"

"Maybe just some sandwiches," Neville said. Daisy hurried off to prepare their snack. "You guys can have a seat, if you like," Neville added, gesturing to the counter in the middle of the room. There were a few stools standing around it.

Daisy came scurrying back to them as they all sat down around the counter. The house-elf dropped off a tray with a teapot and four cups for the kids.

" _Accio_ ," Neville mumbled, waving his wand. From a cupboard across the room flew a bottle of Firewhiskey. He opened it and poured a small amount into one of the teacups. Then he topped it off with some tea and pushed it to Liza.

"I figured you might need that," he explained, and Liza gave him a grateful look before taking a large sip.

After a few minutes of silence, Daisy returned with their sandwiches. She bowed low to them as they said their thanks, and then she left the room.

"Well, I guess this answers the question of whether I'll be going back to Hogwarts this year or not," Liza sighed after a few bites of her food.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"I've been wondering all summer if I should go back to Hogwarts or drop out to help the Order," Liza told him. "If the Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry, they'll have control of Hogwarts, too." Her eyes went wide.

"What?" John asked urgently, noticing the look on her face.

"The Muggleborn students," Liza breathed. She stared at John. "Dumbledore told me that the Muggleborn students would need protecting. How am I supposed to protect them if I can't go back to school? Unless they're going to try and remove all the Muggleborns from the school before the year even starts?"

"Liza, it's okay," John said soothingly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to worry about this right now. We have to wait and see what the Ministry is going to do next."

"You mean what the Death Eaters are going to do next," Sally-Anne said heavily.

"They're the same thing now," Liza whispered. "The Ministry has fallen, and most of the public has no idea."

They finished their food in silence. Then they sat around in Neville's kitchen for a while longer, looking between one another but not saying anything.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Neville suggested.

"Liza," John said, shaking Liza slightly. "Come on, there's nothing more that we can do tonight. We're just going to have to be patient—"

There was a sudden burst of light, and Liza jumped up as the silvery form of a Patronus flew into the room. It took the shape of a lion, and Dan's voice came out of it.

" _We are safe_ ," it said. " _Do not reply, stay where you are. Will let you know when you can come home._ "

"They're safe," Liza breathed, feeling so relieved that she collapsed back onto her stool. "They're okay." John got up and wrapped her into a hug. She relaxed into his arms.

"Well, we need to get to sleep," Sally-Anne said. "I'm glad that they're safe. Now we have to do as they say and stay put." Liza nodded in agreement, and the four of them went upstairs and to their respective rooms.

"What's all this?" Liza asked as she found a bag sitting at the end of her bed.

"Like we said, we'd had this planned for days," Sally-Anne said. "I tried to find clothes of yours that you wouldn't notice were missing to send here."

"Thanks," Liza said, pulling out an older pair of pajamas. Having some of her own things calmed her down considerably. "I still wish you'd told me about all this," Liza commented, sliding into her bed. The sheets were surprisingly soft.

"You would have tried to talk us out of it," Sally-Anne said, also getting into her bed. "We know that you would have rather stayed and helped protect the Burrow, but it would have been too dangerous for you."

"I know," Liza said. "Good night, Sally-Anne."

"Good night," Sally-Anne replied.

 **~LJ:TW~**

Liza, John, and Sally-Anne spent the next three days at the Longbottoms' home. Liza was keeping a close eye on the _Daily Prophet_ , but so far it hadn't said much. The only piece of news that interested Liza was that the paper reported that Scrimgeour had resigned and had been replaced by a man named Pius Thicknesse.

"Obviously You-Know-Who doesn't want to bring attention to the fact that he's taken over the Ministry," Sally-Anne commented after Liza had read the short article aloud.

On the third morning of their stay, John was the first one to get his hands on the paper, and he let out a shout.

"What?" Liza asked immediately. John turned the paper around and held it up so that Liza, Sally-Anne, and Neville could see it.

There on the front page was a large photo of Harry. Liza looked immediately to the headline, worried that maybe they had captured him.

 _Wanted For Questioning About the Death of Albus Dumbledore_

Liza breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought maybe they'd found him," she explained to the others.

"Why would the Ministry think that Harry killed Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"Well, for one, Rita Skeeter wrote earlier in the summer that Harry was seen running from the tower just after Dumbledore had fallen," Sally-Anne pointed out. "Nobody but Harry and a few Death Eaters witnessed what actually happened."

"And of course the Ministry is going to try and take the public's mind off of You-Know-Who," John added. "What better way than to try and discredit Harry?"

"Can I see that?" Liza asked. John slid the paper over to her, and she opened up to the next page. Another article drew her eye immediately; this headline read " _Muggleborn Register_ ".

"Listen to this," Liza said before reading the article aloud.

 _The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggleborns," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

 _Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggleborn is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

 _The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggleborn to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggleborn Registration Commission_.

"That's disgusting," Sally-Anne said. "How could anyone let this happen?"

Before conversation could go further, four owls swooped into the kitchen. They each dropped an envelope onto the table before taking off again out the open window.

"Hogwarts letters!" Neville said, passing an envelope each to the other three. They all tore into the envelopes and found, instead of their usual welcome letter and supply list, an announcement letter.

 _Dear Miss Jones,_

 _We are writing to inform you that the Ministry of Magic has announced that attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will now be compulsory. No students living in Britain may attend any school abroad, nor may parents teach their students from home._

 _Before any student may attend Hogwarts School, they must be given a Blood Status—the Ministry will be giving Blood Statuses to all school-aged children for free. Every school-aged child has been given any appointment with the Ministry to present yourself and receive your Blood Status. Your appointment will be as follows:_

 _Elizabeth Jones, August thirteenth._

 _Failure to comply with these rules will result in appropriate lawful action._

 _Yours,_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Board of Governors_

"'Blood Status'?" Liza asked with a hollow laugh.

"They're making attendance compulsory now, too," John pointed out.

"The Muggleborn students will need protecting…" Liza muttered to herself, thinking quickly. "The Muggleborn students will need protecting!"

"So you've said many times this summer," Sally-Anne said.

"But think about it!" Liza said. "There is this Muggleborn Registration Commission now that will be taking Muggleborns into custody. Everyone who will be attending Hogwarts needs to get a Blood Status and prove that they are of Wizard descent. There's no way that the Muggleborn students will be able to go to Hogwarts this year."

"I suppose that's true…" John said slowly, frowning.

"We need to help the Muggleborn students whose families can't go abroad," Liza said. "We can't let these young kids get killed just because they're Muggleborn!"

"Nobody said that they're killing them," Neville said.

"Well, what do you think they're going to do?" Liza asked. "This Muggleborn Registration Commission is going to be pulling any and all Muggleborns from Wizarding society. Do you think they're just going to take their wands and let them go on their way back into the Muggle world?"

"I—I guess not," Neville said, looking horrified.

"I need to talk to Professor McGonagall," Liza said. "We have to find out how to hide the Muggleborns that can't get out of the country."

"How are you going to talk to Professor McGonagall?" Sally-Anne asked doubtfully. "We don't even know where she lives over the summer. Maybe she won't even be back at Hogwarts this year!"

"Daisy," Liza said suddenly.

"What?" Neville asked, startled.

"We can send your house-elf to find her and give her a message!" Liza said.

"I don't know," Neville said. "My gran might notice if she's gone for too long."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Liza asked. "Please, Neville, I need to talk to her." There was a pause.

"Fine, we can try," Neville said. "Daisy?" The house-elf hurried over to her master. "I have a job for you," Neville said. "I need you to find Professor Minerva McGonagall and tell her to come here, if she can."

"Of course, Master," Daisy said, bowing low. "Daisy will leave right away!"

"Oh, and Daisy?" Neville said before Daisy could leave. The house-elf turned back to him, and Neville said, "Please don't tell my gran about this."

"Yes, Master," Daisy said. Then with a crack, she Disapparated.

 **~LJ:TW~**

"I hope you know that this is quite unorthodox, Miss Jones," Professor Minerva McGonagall said, settling down into an armchair in the Longbottoms' sitting room. "We teachers do have lives outside of school, I'm sure you know."

"Yes, well, it's a bit of an emergency," Liza said. "Thank you for coming." She took a breath and said, "We need to do something to protect the Muggleborn students." Professor McGonagall looked taken aback as she stared at Liza.

"Please explain yourself, Miss Jones," she said after a moment.

"I'm sure that you know about the Ministry's current…condition," Liza began. Professor McGonagall nodded, and Liza continued, "Then you are also aware that they are trying to keep the Muggleborns out of school. I don't know what's going to happen to them if we leave them to the Muggleborn Registration Commission, but it can't be anything good. We can't let these under-aged children suffer just because they happen to be Muggleborns." Professor McGonagall studied Liza carefully for a few moments before speaking.

"I agree with you," she said slowly. "I have already taken it upon myself to remove the letters that would go to the first year Muggleborns. I'm assuming you have seen your letters already?"

"Yes, we got them this morning," Liza replied. "Have they appointed a Headmaster or Headmistress yet?"

"No," Professor McGonagall said, "and if they Ministry is indeed under the control of You-Know-Who, we can only assume that he will be placing one of his own…people into that position."

"I'm sure that many Muggleborns will be going into hiding, as well," Liza said. "But I'm sure there are many young Muggleborns with families that won't understand how much danger they are in. And—well, it's also not fair that they won't be able to continue their education."

"What is it exactly that you need from me, Miss Jones?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I need a list of the Muggleborn students," Liza answered. "We need to find them before they go to the Ministry to receive their Blood Statuses, and we need to either convince their families to leave the country or at least let us take the children into our protection."

"Where would you be housing all these children?" Professor McGonagall asked. "There are many Muggleborn students, as I'm sure you are aware."

"My parents' house is a safe house with a Fidelius Charm on it," Liza said. "If we can get all the Muggleborn students to my house, they can hide there for now. They cannot stay there forever, though."

"Where do you suggest that we move them?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The safest place in the Wizarding world," Liza replied. "Hogwarts."

 **~LJ:TW~**

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry if they chapters might be a bit shorter from now on. I'm still coming up with details as I go on, but I hope that you enjoy it!**_


End file.
